ffexviusfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
挑戰偉大的領主
簡介 __TOC__ * 來自: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius * 類型: 高難度任務 * 參考: 官方公告 * 相關活動: 毛骨悚然的邀請函 * 活動時間: 10/26/18 16:00 - 11/4/18 15:59 (UTC+8) Challenge the boss in this high difficulty dungeon and enrich your party with the bountiful rewards that can be obtained during this limited-time event! 戰鬥資訊 Trust Moogle |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 不使用極限技 |mission-3 = 不使用道具 |mission-4 = 召喚幻獸 |reward-1 = Trust Moogle |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 偉大的吸血鬼領主 |drop = }} Boss Info Abilities * Death Drain: Instant KO (100%) to one enemy (ignores death resist). Restore 25% HP to caster * Time for a Feast: Hybrid* damage (1x) as MP drain (50%) to all enemies. Remove all buffs and debuffs from all enemies * Seductive Gesture: Magic damage (5x) to all enemies. Inflict Charm (15%) on all enemies for 2 turns * Intense Glare: Physical damage (9x) to one enemy. Inflict one random status effect (Petrify 100% and Poison, Blind, Sleep, Silence, Paralyze, Confusion and Disease 30%) to one enemy * Menacing Swarm: Magic damage (3x) to all enemies. Reduce ATK (50%) for 3 turns to all enemies * Welcome to the Party: Inflict Charm (100%) on one enemy for 2 turns Attack Pattern * Pre-emptive attack: ** Time for a Feast ** Welcome to the Party ** Menacing Swarm ** Ends turn * On turn 2, 5, 8, etc, and if hit with an ability/auto-attack/spell: Death Drain (to highest ATK unit) Tips * 參考討論 * An evasion physical tank works great here. ** Mercenary Ramza with enhanced Stone Throw can keep a good handle on the boss' physical attacks along with drawing its instant death (Death Drain) for an easy reraise target. ** Additionally, Mercenary Ramza is resistant to all status ailments from Intense Glare and also to charm. ** Passive provoke with Moogle Plushie, Yellow Balloon, K Producer's Jacket, and Draw Attacks can help against the pre-emptive Welcome to the Party (ST charm) and later Death Drain, however this means sacrificing evasion. * Bringing MP battery is obligatory unless you don't aim for the No Item mission. ** Gear your MP battery to DEF/SPR to reduce MP drain from Time for a Feast. ** Your MP battery has to have a kind of MP regeneration passive him/herself. In the event that his/her own MP is drained, you can still luck it out by Guarding and waiting for next turn. ** A 7* Ace and Rem can work as MP battery along with helping the Evoke Esper mission (reraise them before using Summon Eidolon). * Maintain ATK/MAG break, not only to reduce damage but also MP drain from Time for a Feast. * Lakshmi's Charming Protection is very useful against his AoE charm. * Use Bushido - Freedom or dualcast Dispelga trick to remove charm and ATK debuff from Menacing Swarm. But remember that provoke, cover, and reraise will have to be re-applied. * Time for a Feast removes your buffs; remember to re-apply. * Recommended party: Phys evade cover + provoke tank, breaker, damage dealer x2, healer/raiser, MP battery ** Turn 1: Guard with all units to get some MP back on any unit with refresh gear or passives, while absorbing incoming damage. ** Turn 2: Mana battery, provoke, break ATK/MAG, reraise tank+curaja, Guard. ** Turn 3: Phys cover, MP battery, deal damage to fill esper gauge. ** Repeat Turn 2 on Turn 5 and Turn 3 on 6. Keep cycling until victory! ** You can swap the physical cover with magic cover tank. References * Stats and AI parse by aEnigma Videos Youtube